An Accident Waiting to Happen
by The Apprentice Of Time
Summary: By chance they met at an night club in Vegas. By accident they got drunk and married. By surprise they woke up in a motel naked and with a ring on Kagome's finger as proof of their marriage. Meet InuYasha and Kagome, an accident waiting to happen.


The Apprentice Of Time here! I love you all! Please forgive me for not updating my other fanfics I am currently working on that. I am just really busy, super lazy, and overly self-conscious! So think of this as an Apology...I uh...hope you like it.

This is **_NOT_** a:

. one shot

. lemon

. lime

. story based on the actual plot of the show.

This is an AU fic and here is the description so that you know what you are getting yourself into...

**An Accident waiting to happen - By chance they met at an night club in Vegas. By accident they got drunk and married. By surprise they woke up in a motel naked and with a ring on Kagome's finger as proof. Meet InuYasha and Kagome, an accident waiting to happen.**

And lastly Disclaim! I do not own InuYasha I wouldn't have the brains to have come up with such a master piece. I did however, write this fic with lots of motivation and strange thoughts at 5:32 in the morning. ahah. Gahhhhh enjoy!

* * *

Kagome had flaws...lots of flaws...

If it was anyone's fault it was Sango's. Sango was even willing to take the blame...it kind of was her fault. But Kagome, with her biggest flaw being that she owned up to every mistake and blame presented to her, took the blame.

Taking every blame might be useful for some people who wished the quickest way out of it. But Sango Taijiya, Kagome's oldest and closest friend, quickly got tired of seeing her friend take blame even for things she couldn't control.

But that wasn't important...yet...

About Four nights before they went to Vegas, Kagome found her boyfriend Hojo and one of her closest friends, Yuka, fucking like bunnies...in her and Sango's apartment...and possibly worse when she caught them in the act, they didn't even**_ stop_**. In fact this turned Hojo on even more and he kept going, and climaxed...on **_her_** bed...

The next part was kind of fuzzy in Kagome's mind but Sango remembered it well. Kagome had charged and used her body to slam into Hojo and knock him off of her bed and then proceed to punch him repeatedly in his stomach with Yuka screaming, unsure of what to do.

The finishing blow had probably been when she punched him in the dick, dragged him out by his legs and threw him out of her apartment. She then exiled Yuka from her home in the same way, dragging her out by her legs and throwing her out into the hot and open hallway. Kagome then gathered their clothes and her rationale and tossed them out the window into what she considered was the filthiest dumpster in Japan, and emptied out week old leftovers of spaghetti, miso soup, and a spoiled omelet as the cherry on top.

The last thing she would do to make them miserable was discard any sense of forgiveness she thought she might feel along with the bed sheet which she tossed out the hallway for them wear.

Sango had witnessed her best friend Kagome, nicknamed 'No-Sweat-Kagome', because she could do almost anything without cracking under pressure, finally snap. It was true then, that good people make the worst assholes.

Kagome had suddenly began trembling violently and sobbing; her face twisted with rage and strangely, disbelief.

Sango had made her way to Kagome and wrapped her arms around her protectively daring anything to come and attempt to hurt Kagome. If there was nobody else to hold Kagome when she needed to be held, well...what are best friends for?

* * *

Kagome twirled her straw between her fingers from inside her Pepsi cup. It was the day after she caught Hojo and Yuka 'ravishing each other' in her apartment, beat Hojo up, threw them both out naked into a hallway with only their 'cheat sheet' as a shield for their bare necessities, and sobbed uncontrollably.

She couldn't stand to meet Sango's eyes or even to look at her without feeling embarrassment about her emotional breakdown. Sango had been a wonderful friend at the time but Kagome Higurashi never cries, at least not in front of others.

"Kagomeeee!" Sango whined. "We need to enjoy life at a young time in our life we are not going to be twenty three forever! We need to get out the house, dance, get laid, party all night and sing horribly!"

At this Kagome allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

"See! Look! I finally managed to squeeze a smile out of you."

"Sango, when is our dinner arriving?" Sango had wanted to take Kagome out to eat for the first time in forever. They usually saved every penny for emergencies and to treat themselves from time to time. Sango saw perfect reason to take Kagome out to eat after what she'd been through. And after what she **saw**...

Gross.

So there they were at Kagome's favorite Italian Bistro because Kagome had thrown out their leftover spaghetti. Then again it **was** a week old.

Again, Gross.

"I dunno...maybe in like five minutes? Hey-wait a second! Stop trying to change the damn subject!"

Kagome couldn't help giggling. Sango was distracted quite easily. Or she was gullible.

"Kagome I think we should go away for a while…."

"Huh?"

"Not like moving or to disappear forever..."

"I'm still confused"

"Like go on a trip….how about to…Vegas?"

"You already bought plane tickets didn't you?!"

Kagome was shocked beyond belief. Leave? What about work? And their house? Vacation sounded nice but who would throw away the leftovers for her?

Sango sighed. "Kagome we need to move on with our lives. We just started a new stage in it together, let's enjoy it. Make a decision, make a mistake, and prepare to do it all over again."

"Sango that may have been the smartest thing you've ever said."

Sango raised a brow in amusement.

"Now I'm worried for the state of the universe."

"I'm actually considering leaving YOU with the bill." Sango stuck out her tongue playfully.

Both girls laughed and then when they had calmed down, Sango broke the silence.

"Seriously though, consider it."

"Yeah, and considering the fact that I also threw my rationale out that window yesterday…..I'll think about it."

"Excellent, now let us get over the view of Hojo's unimpressive genitals."

Kagome was drunk that night after Sango took her out to a night club. Thankfully Sango the designated driver only had half of a beer and made sure Kagome didn't bring any 'strays' home.

Kagome's second and second worst flaw was Drunk Kagome, her drunk self.

Kagome always managed to convince herself that she could control her drinks instead of having her drinks control her. Boy was she wrong.

Kagome would start off with a vodka or a casual shot like any normal person would. But when she saw Sango plow through about five shots and a beer like it was nothing, well Kagome attempted to do so too. Unlike Kagome, however, Sango had a stomach of titanium and was simply unbreakable. At least with her drinks.

So after her drinks had won her over Kagome was dragged back home by Sango as usual. This continued for the next day and even the day after that when Sango finally got a useful idea.

Kagome's third flaw was that she would always keep a promise. Even more so if it was a promise to Sango.

Sango planned to use this flaw to get Kagome in Vegas playing in a casino with her. The ideal vacation for two fine women searching for some escape.

"Soooo Kagome~" Sango started. "You know what sounds awesome? A trip to Vegas."

Kagome stopped giggling. "Vegas?"

"Yeah I have tickets already."

Kagome tapped the shoulder of some random hot stranger and clasped his hands. "I'm going to Vegas!" she exclaimed and proceeded to French kiss him as a testament of what her vodka wanted. Her drinks controlled her after all...

* * *

"I can't believe you took advantage of me like that!" Kagome whined.

Sango merely grinned at her best friends distress. "That's what she said."

"Honestly! You are SUCH a kid!"

"Kagome that's one of you're weaknesses..."

"Huh? What is?" Kagome asked bemusedly.

"You're determined to keep your promises. And Drunk Kagome is also a problem..."

"Drunk Kagome?"

"Yes." Sango sighed impatiently taking the isle seat.

"If my suspicions are correct. That's another weakness. Correct?"

"She can be taught!" Sango exclaimed quoting the Disney movie, Aladdin.

Kagome playfully smacked Sango's arm and giggled. Boy she loved her Disney references.

"All right, I'll admit it, that wasn't classy of me...but it _did_ work."

_True. _Kagome thought.

* * *

The two excited women arrived at eight o' clock at night, which was perfect. The REAL fun in Vegas only started late in the night.

Sango had planned the whole night out. She reserved a two bed, one bath, room at a five star hotel and acquired V.I.P. spots at a local and famous night club. Although to Kagome it sounded rather expensive...which as usual worried her.

"Sango I hope you didn't waste too much money on this trip, yet alone this night! We may have saved up quite an impressive rack of money but, we _do_ live in an apartment after all."

"Oh that." Sango said while tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I have a rich friend at work."

"Number one" Kagome started. "If she's rich why does she work? And two, that doesn't explain anything!"

"Calm your tits, Kagome. Her name is Rin and she married into a rich family for love and to prove that she didn't need his money, she got a job. So last week, I was on my period..."

"Oh boy" Kagome knew better than anyone what Sango was like on her period. Period Sango was worse than Drunk Kagome. That was making a statement.

"Rin noticed my behavior was worse than usual and treated me to lunch the next day to find out what was up. After finding out the news she told me to get lost and handed me two tickets to Vegas to relax. On top of which she owed me after a bet thus we get a paid for hotel room and V.I.P. passes considering that she has godly connections with important people."

"Damn" Kagome said in shock. Who wouldn't be after finding out they had gone on a very expensive trip and didn't have to pay a goddamn cent!

* * *

In order to make it to the club with enough time to party and get drunk properly, Kagome and Sango immediately dropped their bags and rushed to the bathroom. After carefully reviewing what cosmetics were provided in the hotel, Sango sorted their part clothes while Kagome sorted out their makeup.

Kagome chose to wear a strapless orchid colored mini dress that flattered her curves and flared out at it's bottom along with black, strappy stilettos and a black choker. Sango, who specialized in makeup, did a smoky eye design and a light cherry blossom pink lipstick. It was quite simple but, it worked. Lastly Kagome decided to take a reliable black, leather clutch with whatever amount of cash she had stashed in it.

Sango chose to wear a teal knee-length dress with thin spaghetti straps and silver high-heels along with silver stud earrings. Her makeup consisted of a black smoky cat eye shadow and the same colored lipstick as Kagome. Sango wasn't a fan of flashy clothes or makeup that would make her noticeable. Her concerns were useless, however, for her beauty was noticed everywhere she went.

Kagome was no slouch either. She was a particularly excellent kisser and was usually dominating in other 'child's play'.

So the two heroines were able to keep it class but simple as they strutted to the club in style. Sango flashed the bouncer her V.I.P. passes (courtesy of Rin) and they proceeded to enter the Moonshine night club.

It had not even been three minutes before men were stopping in their tracks to watch the ladies strut by. They sat at the bar ordering a shot each just to start them off. Kagome then proceeded to pay for another shot. Kagome was going to aim for a third shot but opened her clutch to find that she only had seventy cents left in American dollars. that and three hundred yen...

Sango was asked for the privilege to dance by a handsome Asian man with mysterious amethyst eyes and sleek black hair pulled back in a short ponytail. His model-like features no doubt defined as an Asian supermodel.

Sango looked for Kagome's approval and Kagome graced her with a wink and a thumbs up. Sango deserved to 'play'...even if it was just one night.

"Look like my friend has taken an interest in your friend..." whispered the smooth voice of a man.

Kagome abruptly turned around in her seat to see a tall and well toned man with brilliant golden eyes and striking silver hair. And what caught Kagome's attention immediately were the two fuzzy dog ears twitching on top. The dog ears could have immediately given off the impression of 'cute' but once you saw his face and body this man was undeniably and unquestionably _sexy_...

His sexiness was boosted by a hundred for he was wearing an expensive looking black suit, with a black tie to match.

"Seems so..." Kagome said greeting his presence with a small smile.

"From what I could see from across the dance floor it seems you have run out of spending cash." The man stated flashing an amused smirk.

"From across the room? Ahhh yes, you're a half demon so you have keen eyes. But, why stare at a lowly human like me from all the way across the room? Why bother?" Kagome asked in an equally amused tone. She could play this game too.

"I have an eye for beautiful things..." he whispered in a seductive purr.

"Why does it matter if I no longer have any spending cash?"

"Because I'll by you a drink." he said in a pitiful tone.

Kagome had the feeling he was the playboy type and that he was only looking for a one night stand with some okay looking girl. Then again, so was she*. Even if truth be told, Kagome did think this sexy _god_ was favorable but she refused to commit to anyone's will.

"No thanks." She spat at him.

"Why so rabid?"

"Why so cocky?"

"Because I have one?" He chuckled.

Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance of his dick joke.

"I think that you are not appreciating my bothering you."

_**"You think?!"**_

He chuckled again and flashed his fangs with a toothy grin. "So I challenge you to a drinking contest. I'll pay for all the drinks. Rules are that we have two minutes to drink as many shots as possible. But, whoever gets drunk first loses. Deal?"

"And if I win?" Kagome asked curiously determined to get something out of this agreement.

"I will leave you alone for the rest of the night."

Kagome stared at him blankly for a few seconds. "I don't trust you on _that_ end of the bargain."

"And I'll give you one hundred American dollars for spending cash."

"Deal." She said abruptly. It was either go big or go home. In this case it was get drunk or go home.

"Wait. If _I_ win then I get a kiss."

"Fine" Kagome replied the stranger with narrowed eyes.

The man ordered the bar tender to pay for twenty shots each and if they ran out, to keep them coming.

The handsome man then turned to face Kagome. "The names InuYasha by the way, InuYasha Takahashi."

Kagome flashed him a dangerous grin. "Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

Once the drinks were laid out Kagome called Sango out of the dance floor with her partner to be the referees. After InuYasha carefully explained the rules to the two, he had his friend prepare to time the event on his IPhone 5.

"And...GO!" He signaled as Kagome hastily snatched the first glass and chugged it down in four seconds. She continued in this pattern and was certain that she would win until she had to slow it down after the first minute, due to getting light headed. Her new pace was one shot every eight seconds but she was certain she was still ahead. "TIME!" was called just as Kagome was in the middle of another shot.

Judgment time had arrived and Sango was playing 'god'. "Higurashi Kagome with twenty-two full shots in two minutes. Takahashi InuYasha with Thirty-two full shots in two minutes! InuYasha wins!"

"H-HOW?!" Kagome shouted. Her mind was suddenly starting to realize all the liquor she had absorbed and her head grew light and fuzzy.

"I'm a half-demon...I am faster and am more tolerant of liquor than humans..." He panted. Still, thirty-two shots were one too many even for a half demon. He was most definitely drunk now. "Now to collect my reward."

Kagome high off of her newfound energy and drunk stupor bounced over to him and planted a kiss...on his cheek.

"No fair!"

"It is too too fairrr! You said a kiss. You didn't say how or where..." And that would be the most rational thing Kagome would say for the rest of the night.

"Fine...I'll just have to play the debt collectorer myself..."

Kagome bolted for the dance floor pushing through the crowds of American people who didn't care of her existence probably because they were too drunk to care. "EEEK NOOO!" She wailed with InuYasha in hot pursuit of that kiss. Finally when Kagome reached the opposite end of the bar InuYasha burst out from the crowds in a great leap and in a flash grabbed Kagome's wrists and slammed her against a nearby wall.

"Caught you." he breathed as he swooped down on her and engulfed her warm lips with his hot ones. Though she couldn't tell if she was imagining it due to her drunk stupor, the kiss felt amazing as his tongue danced around in her mouth leading hers in the same dance. She gave up trying to fight it and wrapped her arms around him, her fingers tangling themselves in his soft and silvery hair.

She allowed him to wrap his arms around her and carry her off to Sango and his model friend where it all went black and fuzzy...

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning too a pounding head and sunlight that lit up her face. Kagome stared at it blankly for two minutes trying to adjust to the change in lighting and to her massive headache.

_I am so going to have a bad hangover today and I am so going to blame it on Sango._

Kagome rubbed her eyes with her dainty fingers to feel something hard and warm press against her eyelids.

_What the...?_

Kagome peeked down at her hand to find a brilliant pink jewel incased in silver outlining that sparkled like a thousand pearls. A ring.

"What? No. No. NO. Fuck. FUCK. NOO! Please let this be fake."

It was then that she noticed a figure stir in the bed next to her. A naked figure.

The figure sat up and rubbed his eyes like Kagome had. "Stop shouting I've got a head ache."

He then faced Kagome his muscular but not bulging, chest visible like a god chiseled out of gold.

She instantly recognized the figure...InuYasha.

He turned to her and stared intently at her and then at her chest.

_What is he...wait a second...he's naked...SHIT! I must be naked too!_

Kagome gathered up the thin covers around her and held them close to her chest, blushing madly. Kagome tied the covers around her chest and body like a dress not knowing where or how quick she could reach her clothes. She stumbled out of the bed and away from him until she tripped on her bed cover dress and fell fully backwards her legs open due to her being caught off guard.

Kagome made haste to sit in 'w' position so that she could protect and block her genitals from his gaze. Too late now...

InuYasha looked shocked beyond belief. He was still sitting in the same frozen position, staring at the pink jewel ring around her finger...

How could this have happened?! Kagome thought. She then suddenly had a flashback of her conversation with Sango on the plane:

**"You're determined to keep your promises. And Drunk Kagome is also a problem..."**

"**Drunk Kagome?"**

**"Yes." **

**"If my suspicions are correct. That's another weakness. Correct?"**

_Oh no...What have I done?!_

* * *

Epilogue:

Kagome decided she would take advantage of InuYasha's shock and search her surroundings. On the nightstand a pamphlet rested waiting to be opened along with all of it's secrets.

Kagome read the pamphlet title aloud hoping that it would e convenient to know. "Love Rush motel...MOTEL?!"

Kagome needed to escape this dreadful place and forget that this all ever happened. But first, she needed to find her clothes.

"Clothes, clothes..." she mumbled worriedly to herself while crawling on the floor. At last she found her orchid dress...or what was left of it...The top was shredded off leaving only the skirt usable.

"But I loved this dress!" She stared at it with shock.

"Sorry, that must have been me tearing it off of you with my claws..." InuYasha finally replied.

"Huh?" Kagome asked dumbstruck by his sudden reply.

"From last night..."

"Oh..." Kagome looked down at what used to be a beautiful orchid dress was now a pretty but wasteful skirt. Meanwhile, InuYasha turned around in the bed scooped up his dress shirt and threw it to her. "Here, use this. I'll be fine with just the jacket of my suit."

"Thanks..." Kagome mumbled.

InuYasha had already pulled on his underwear and dress pants while Kagome was still staring blankly at the shirt. "Now then" he started , gently lifting her up by her hand which was graced by the ring's presence. "Let's see if this is valid." Kagome realizing that she was still in only the bed covers so close to a shirtless InuYasha blushed furiously at InuYasha's touch.

_Idiot._

xxx

Did you enjoy the first chapter? I hope you did! check out my other stories, I really need to update them...ahah...please don't hurt me...

SO~ I once again disclaim! All follows, favorites and reviews are appreciated. Hoped you liked the epilogue and the plot and the story and pretty much enjoy everything from here on out. Love you all!

BYE~~~~


End file.
